


Be my Good Little Boy

by SooSooDyo (Phinphin)



Series: The Filthy Uni AU [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (Ooops), (except no one is watching so???), (i guess), Cream Pie, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Gags, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, M/M, Orgasm Control, Over stimulation, PWP, Phonology features heavily in the thin plot of this fic, Praise Kink, Spanking, Top Jongin, University AU, University Professors AU, bottom soo, dirty talking, for a second time, hints at aftercare, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phinphin/pseuds/SooSooDyo
Summary: Jongin accidentally spanks Kyungsoo in public and Kyungsoo can't let it go





	Be my Good Little Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back, with even more filth. This is even more like a bad porno so read at your own risk. Enjoy! 
> 
> (Not edited in the slightest yet so spelling errors may occur. I will come back tomorrow evening and clean it up)

Kyungsoo quickly unhooked the microphone set from his ears and put it back in its charger. Another lesson done and from the looks of it this one had been a good one. He knew suprasegmental phonology with focus on the syllable would be a hit. If only the school board would have given in to his request of having more than two lectures on phonetics for the year 2 english students then he could have really developed the topic. 

 

“Goodbye Professor Doh.” The students called as they walked past and Kyungsoo echoed the goodbye, busy gathering his papers and logging out of the computer. The attendance sheets were none so neatly left by his desk and once the final paper had been left Kyungsoo grabbed them to put away in his foldier. 

 

“You know no one gets your reference to professor Feng.” A voice said and Kyungsoo jumped, almost dropping the entire folder of papers. 

 

Jongin was standing leant against his desk next to him, looking over the script he was using for his lectures. He was wearing his hair styled up and a simple black turtleneck but he still managed to look like he had walked right out of a fashion magazine. 

 

Kyungsoo, on the other hand, with his beige khaki pants, checkered shirt and slightly too large cable knit sweater looked like a grandpa personified. 

 

“What do you mean?” He asked, snatching the paper out of Jongin’s hands. He didn’t need the literature professor snooping on him more than he already did. Ever since their first, and only, get together Jongin had been snooping on him at every chance he got. Kyungsoo would find him hanging over him by his desk, or sitting down by him at lunch, or lately even showing up at the end of his lectures like now. 

 

“The voice you do.” Jongin said before scrunching up his nose and going. “ _ Phonemic representation _ ” in a nasally British accent. 

 

Kyungsoo gave a snort, remembering his predecessor speaking the exact same words in the exact same tone many a times over during his lectures. He would hear students mimic him all the time and after picking it up himself many years ago it had proven to be highly appreciated. 

 

“It’s not funny Kyungsoo.” Jongin sighed and Kyungsoo sent the literature professor a glare. “Professor Feng hasn’t been in the department for 7 years no one of the new students have any idea who he is.” 

 

“It’s still funny.” Kyungsoo protested, grabbing his folder and getting ready to leave the lecture hall. 

 

“No it’s just a weird voice.” Jongin protested, easily keeping up with Kyungsoo’s quick pace thanks to his long legs. 

 

“Weird voices are funny.” Kyungsoo protested. “It’s a teaching trick. Helps keep the students engaged.” 

 

“Weird voices are weird.” Jongin insisted with that infuriating little smirk of his. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes before quickening his pace. Jongin kept up just as easily as before. 

 

“The students laugh though so clearly it’s working.” He pointed out. Jongin gave a breathy chuckle next to him and Kyungsoo could see him shake his head from the corner of his eyes. 

 

“They sure are laughing.” Jongin mumbled and Kyungsoo slowed, looking over at his collegue. 

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” He asked. Jongin chuckled again and Kyungsoo felt his mood sour. Was Jongin implying what he thought he was implying. That the students were laughing  _ at _ him and not  _ with  _ him? 

 

“Nothing.” Jongin said with a shake of his head but the amused smirk didn’t leave his lips. 

  
“Are you implying I’m making a fool out of myself in front of the students every lecture?” Kyungsoo questioned, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. He just about managed. 

 

“Oh relax, the student’s like it.” Jongin said, looking down at him with a smile. “You need to learn how to laugh at yourself.” Jongin said, reaching out and giving Kyungsoo a none too gentle pat on his ass. 

 

Kyungsoo screamed, jumping half a foot in the air before turning around with a furious glare towards Jongin. 

 

The literature professor was gaping, a shocked smile growing on his lips as he realized what had happened. Around them in the busy corridor people had stopped and people were staring at the pair, the hush of whispers starting to build around them. 

 

Kyungsoo felt himself flush, horror dawning on him as it dawned on him what this must have looked like. He aimed his glare at Jongin again and could see the other holding in a laugh. 

 

“Don’t you dare.” He hissed. 

 

A deep belly laughed bubbled out of Jongin before the literature professor could clasp his hands over his mouth to stop it. Kyungsoo didn’t stay to see how long he could hold it but instead turned and walked out of there as quickly as he could without running. 

 

Jongin’s handprint on his cheek burned almost as much as his blush. 

 

The following day Kyungsoo spent holed up in his office, refusing to talk to anyone incase they would bring up yesterday’s ‘incident’.

 

The day after that he made sure to go to extreme lengths to not cross paths with Jongin just so he wouldn’t have to deal with that smug smirk. Unfortunately it wasn’t Jongin who reminded him of the ‘incident’. It was his fellow colleagues who wouldn’t stop poking fun at how loud he had screamed. 

 

When a group of students broke down into giggles as he passed on his way home Kyungsoo decided that, despite his best effort to make people forget anything had happened, he would have to confront Jongin about it. 

 

The morning of the confrontation started off anything but great. He spilled his morning coffee all over his khakis and had to pull out his black dress pants, the ones he couldn’t wear without thinking of his and Jongin’s little meeting in his office last month, and change into. When he also managed to spill toothpaste on both the pants and his jumper (not at all because his mind was wandering back to said meeting) and he was risking running late Kyungsoo had been forced to change into the first thing he had found. 

 

Which happened to be his pair of tight black jeans and a white jumper. Running even later after struggling to fit himself into the jeans, he grabbed whatever coat was closest and ran to the bus stop. It wasn’t until he was halfway to university he realized he had grabbed his old bomber jacket. 

 

He was looking like he could blend in with his students. Curse his chubby cheeks and thin frame. And curse Jongin for putting him into this mess to begin with.  

 

With an even worse mood than he woke up with Kyungsoo stomped into his office, grabbed the folder he needed for his first lecture, and started jogging with as much grace as he could muster while still keeping pace towards the lecture hall. 

 

As he reached the hall a student held up the door for him, looking down the corridor with curious eyes before whispering to him: “You’re good. Professor Doh hasn’t showed up yet.” 

 

Kyungsoo sighed and decided to let it go. He needed to save his energy for confronting Jongin later today. 

 

“Professor Doh has showed up please sit down.” Kyungsoo spoke, waving for the student to take his place. He let out a squeak before slinking in to one of the free spots. “He’s had the worst morning and didn’t have time to finish his morning coffee so what better way to continue the day than with some phonetics?” He sarcastically continued, looking up at the class and being greeted with a chorus of genuine laughter. Huh, maybe he should try being a little bit more informal with his students from time to time?

 

The day continued in a much better fashion than it had started and Kyungsoo was feeling quite optimistic until his walk back to his office after lunch. He passed a group of teachers from the same department as his and could see from several meters away they were clearly discussing the butt slapping incident. The strained silence that grew between them once he came closer only confirmed his suspicions. 

 

With newfound determination he started walking towards Jongin’s office, ready to force a stop to the whole talking about how professor Doh had been ‘spanked’ in public. He was sure Jongin had to be the source of it. Jongin was the source of every single thing that was a pain in the ass for Kyungsoo. Both good and bad pains. 

 

“Professor Kim.” Kyungsoo spoke as he entered, not even bothering to knock. Jongin looked up from where he was reading some assignment or another and raised his eyebrows in surprise. 

 

“Kyungsoo?” He said, putting the papers aside and sitting up properly in his chair. Kyungsoo decided to ignore the lack of title. 

 

“I need to talk to you.” He said, getting straight to the point. 

 

“Uh, yeah sure. Come inside.” Jongin waved at him to step forwards and Kyungsoo did so, pulling the door close behind him. 

 

“It’s about the... _ incident _ from last week.” He said, feeling the tips of his ears heating up at the mere thought of it. Jongin’s lips quirked as if to smile. 

  
“I’m not sure I get what you mean.” He said, slowly crossing his legs and leaning back in his chair. Kyungsoo knew Jongin knew exactly what he was talking about. 

 

“The- “ Kyungsoo swallowed, pulling at the bottom of his bomber jacket and wishing he had his usual attire on. At least that came with a little authority of itself. But he was a professor! He had to remind himself. He had a masters and he was well known for his work in studying the difference in vowel realizations between the social classes in Seoul. He would not let Jongin play him like this.

 

“The butt touching incident.” He clarified and this time Jongin did smile. 

 

“No, still doesn’t ring any bells.” Jongin said, leaning forward and smirking up at Kyungsoo with a look that made Kyungsoo’s ears burn even redder. 

 

“When you slapped my ass.” Kyungsoo quickly gritted out between clenched teeth, stretching to his full length so he could tower over the still sitting Jongin. 

 

Jongin let out a loud laugh and Kyungsoo felt his patience thin even more. He was almost ready to just turn around and walk out of the other’s office but his pride kept him rooted to the spot. He would not let Jongin win this argument. Kyungsoo was going to demand justice for his ass. 

 

“You mean that?” Jongin asked, having quickly composed himself. With another chuckle he stood up and took a step forwards. “And what do you want me to do about it?” 

 

“I want you to stop people from speaking of it.” Kyungsoo stated, meeting Jongin’s look full on. He was not backing down. His hands tugged at his bomber jacket. 

 

Jongin laughed again, running his hand through his well styled hair and managing to pull a few strands free. They framed his face beautifully. 

 

“No one’s still talking about it.” Jongin said, his smile softer as he turned it towards Kyungsoo again. Kyungsoo didn’t return it. 

  
“I heard them in corridor just now.” Kyungsoo pointed out, gesturing behind himself. 

 

“Relax.” Jongin said, brushing the issue aside as he took another step forward. “You really need to learn to relax.” He came to a stop a foot in front of Kyungsoo, close enough that Kyungsoo had to look up to meet his eyes. “Or maybe I need to give you another lesson?” He purred. 

 

Kyungsoo shuddered, his mind returning unbidden to the memory of him bent over his desk, Jongin’s fingers pumping in and out of him. Of him on his back, Jongin’s face contorted in pleasure as he pounded into him. Of the delicious ache that had followed him the next few days and the many times he had fantasized of Jongin doing the same thing again, the echoes of ‘ _ good boy _ ’ playing in his head as he stroked himself to completion. 

 

“No!” He tore himself away from the thought of Jongin praising him as he sucked off the other and turned away. “No we’re not doing that again!” He said, raising a finger and pointing it at Jongin for a moment before looking away. The room had somehow become hotter and his pants tighter in that short amount of time. 

  
“Relax Kyungsoo.” Jongin laughed and Kyungsoo huffed at the statement, trying to will the blush away from his cheeks. “I’m just teasing you.” A hand landed on his ass with a sharp slap and Kyungsoo let out a whimper. 

 

The air froze between them and Kyungsoo felt himself grow pale. 

 

“Did you just moan?” Jongin asked, his voice deep, husky. Kyungsoo shook his head, knowing now was the time to run away but not being able to move. 

 

“Yes you did.” Jongin stated and Kyungsoo could see the smile in his voice. “Be a good boy and admit it.” Jongin’s voice whispered into his ear and Kyungsoo shuddered again. He could feel the other behind him, feel his presence and his aura. His knees felt weak. 

 

“Come on.” Jongin’s hand landed on his lower back, dangerously close to the curve of his backside. “Don’t tell me you didn’t plan this. Professor Doh Kyungsoo, dressed like a school boy, walking into his professor’s office to beg for round two.” The hand slid lower. “Why else would you wear jeans like these, huh? Be a good boy and admit it to Sir.” 

 

Kyungsoo shook his head again, barely able to breathe. All he could feel was Jongin’s hand against his ass, resting above the invisible handprint he had left there moments earlier. He would not admit to liking it. He would not stoop that low again. He had self control damn it! 

 

“No?” Jongin chuckled. The hand left him. “Misbehaving I see.” Another slap, this time to his other cheek. Kyungsoo bit back another whimper. Jongin’s hand stayed on his ass, squeezing the smarting muscle before snaking around Kyungsoo’s waist. 

 

“Bad boys need to be punished.” He declared, dragging Kyungsoo towards his desk. Kyungsoo let out a noise of surprise, stumbling to keep up and soon found himself bent over Jongin’s lap as the other sat down in his office chair. 

 

“Jongin!” Kyungsoo protested, trying to get back up. This was beyond humiliating! Another slap to his backside had him moan out loud, his hips twitching. A strong hand between his shoulder blades held him down and Kyungsoo squirmed, to get away or to get more he didn’t know. 

 

“If you don’t want this to happen just say so and I will let you go.” Jongin said and Kyungsoo stilled. Jongin’s hand was still on his back but it wasn’t holding him down, just waiting for directions. This was his chance to get away and really he should. This was not something they could continue to do like this. Especially not during school hours. And not to mention how humiliating it was to be manhandled like that!

 

But that same humiliation was burning so deliciously on his cheeks, mimicking the throbbing burn of his ass. His pants were tight, his cock having awoken the moment Jongin’s hand first made contact with him, or maybe even earlier. His mind were screaming at him to leave but his body refused to do so. Kyungsoo just wanted to be a good boy and obey. 

 

“No?” Jongin asked after another moment of silence. “You’ll stay?” The hand on his back moved, sliding lower until it rested against the hem of his jacket. 

 

Kyungsoo nodded, eyes closed as he waited for the reaction. 

 

“Good boy.” Jongin praised, rewarding him with another quick snap of his hand. Kyungsoo whimpered, his toes curling in his shoes. “But I still need to punish you for not answering my question. Do you understand?” Jongin asked, soothingly stroking Kyungsoo’s ass to ease the smarting. 

 

“Yes.” Kyungsoo replied, his voice thick. A second later a sharp pain bloomed on his left cheek and Kyungsoo moaned, biting his lips to stop the whimper. 

 

“Yes what?” 

 

“Yes Sir.” Kyungsoo corrected in a quiet voice, his whole face burning. He shouldn’t be calling Jongin Sir. Kyungsoo was older and had been employed longer. Everything about this was wrong. But it felt so right. 

 

“Good, now give me your hands.” Jongin ordered and Kyungsoo slowly, but obediently, raised them behind himself. Jongin’s strong hand grabbed his wrist, guiding his hand until he was holding the elbow of the other before doing the same with his remaining hand. “Don’t let go until I tell you to.” 

 

“Yes Sir.”   
  
Jongin gave one of his thighs an approving clap before shifting in the chair, making Kyungsoo raise his lower half. Skilled fingers felt along the front of his pants, leaving butterfly touches to his cock before popping open the button of his jeans and unzipping them. Kyungsoo held his breath as Jongin pulled down his pants and underwear, just enough to free his cheeks.

 

“Keep quiet now.” Was all the warning he got before Jongin’s hand landed on his bare cheek. Kyungsoo jerked with the slap, a quiet cry being forced out of him before he could press his lips together. Jongin’s hand was hot against his skin where it rested, waiting for Kyungsoo to collect himself. 

 

Another slap, another whimper. Kyungsoo tightened his hold on his elbows. He would be good, he would be good, he would be good. He wanted Jongin to praise him. He wanted Jongin to see how hard he was trying. He wanted Jongin to reward him. 

 

Another one, quicker this time, and Kyungsoo couldn’t hold back the moan. His cock twitched, still trapped in his underwear. He squeezed his eyes shut, biting his bottom lip as Jongin reminded him to keep quiet. He would be good. 

 

Jongin’s hand landed on his cheeks twice in quick succession, once on each cheek, and Kyungsoo cried out in pain. It hurt in the best way. His cock throbbed in his underwear, almost fully hard. He rolled his hips, wanting more friction, and Jongin’s hand came down on his cheek again. 

 

“Keep still.” Jongin warned and Kyungsoo nodded, breathing heavily. His cheeks were stinging from where Jongin had spanked them and the awkward position was starting to hurt his shoulders. But he would keep still. 

 

Jongin’s hand caressed his reddening skin, pulling at the soft globes and making them jiggle. Kyungsoo bit his lips, feeling Jongin spread him open and run a dry finger over his hole. His hips twitched again and Jongin let his cheeks go, shifting in his seat again until his leg were positioned in the fold of Kyungsoo’s hip, trapping his cock.

 

“Imagine if someone were to walk in right now.” Jongin whispered, his hands once again spreading his cheeks and putting his hole on display. “The first thing they would see is your slutty hole longing for cock.” Jongin continued in a purr and Kyungsoo held back a whimper, shame filling him as he realized they were positioned right opposite the entrance. He hadn’t locked the door. Anyone could truly walk inside. 

 

“Then they would see what a bad boy you are, having to be punished.” Jongin delivered a quick slap to his cheek and Kyungsoo jerked, the pain mixing with the shame and arousal in his guts. “The pristine professor Doh, bent over my lap and spanked for disobeying. But you deserve it, don’t you?” Jongin asked, hands once again soothing. 

 

“I do.” Kyungsoo whispered quietly, his voice thick. 

 

“Beg for it.” Jongin ordered and Kyungsoo swallowed, his whole chest flushed from shame and arousal. His mouth was dry and it took several tries before he could get the words out. 

 

“Please spank me Sir.” He begged, forcing his hips to keep still. Jongin’s thigh was hot against his aching hard on and he wanted nothing more than to rub himself against the other man until he came. But he would obey. “Please, I want to be a good bo-AH!” 

 

Three quick hits of Jongin’s palm connected with his ass and Kyungsoo cried out, the air forced out of him from the force of the slaps. He whimpered as the stinging built, biting his lips to stop more sounds from escaping him. 

 

“I said be quiet, didn’t I?” Jongin asked, hand gripping one of his cheeks as if in warning. Kyungsoo nodded, whimpering as the stinging skin was jostled. “Promise me you’ll be quiet.” 

 

“I prom-AH!” Kyungsoo let out another cry as Jongin’s hand landed on his cheek once more. It was starting to really hurt now, the stinging taking longer and longer to go down after each hit. He shifted as best as he could, making sure to keep his hold on his elbows. His cock rubbed against the fabric of his underwear and a spark of pleasure shot up his spine. He moaned. He wanted more. 

 

“I’m disappointed in you Kyungsoo.” Jongin muttered and the hands left him. Kyungsoo felt himself tense up at the words, shame flooding him until it was hard to breathe. No! No he wanted to be good. 

 

“I’m sorry Sir.” He whispered, wanting Jongin to forgive him. He could be good. He would show Jongin he would be good. He started turning around, wanting to see Jongin, wanting to know just how bad he had fucked up so he could make it good again, but a strong hand landed on his shoulder and kept him in place. 

 

“Keep still.” Jongin said patiently. “I’m not angry.” The words made Kyungsoo calm down ever so slightly and he directed his gaze back to the floor, waiting further instructions. 

 

“Open up.” Jongin said and Kyungsoo opened his mouth after a second of hesitation. The black fabric of Jongin’s tie was fed between his lips and tightened. Kyungsoo instinctively bit down and Jongin made a noise of approval. The arousal in his belly grew. The tie was tied behind his head, creating a makeshift gag. 

 

“This is so you’ll keep quiet. Understood slut?” Jongin asked, voice gentle for his harsh words. His hand was fisted in Kyungsoo’s hair, pulling ever so slightly. Kyungsoo nodded, swallowing down the shame of having to be gagged. 

 

“Good. Now keep still. Your punishment isn’t over.” Jongin said, patting his head before letting go. A second later his palm came down on Kyungsoo’s ass hard. He cried out but the noise was muffled by the gag. 

 

Before he had time to fully catch his breath Jongin’s hand connected once more, and again, and again. Kyungsoo jerked with each slap, his cock rubbing against Jongin’s strong thigh. Every spank set him on fire, made his guts fill with a mixture of shame and arousal. 

 

A particularly hard spank had Kyungsoo bite back a sob, the pain becoming too much but not enough at the same time. He drew in a sharp breath, his hips twitching as another slap landed on his cheek and the pleasure from his weeping cock mingled with the pain. He could feel his eyes tear, his self control slipping as he started rubbing his hips against Jongin’s leg. He wanted more. 

 

The tears started rolling down his cheeks a moment later, his breathing shaky as Jongin kept up his punishment. Every time Jongin’s hand connected with his ass he bit back a sob, every time his cock jumped, every time he got closer to begging. Begging for what Kyungsoo didn’t know. He desperately wanted it to stop, but he desperately wanted more. His cock ached to be touched and his chest ached for praise. He would endure. He would be good. 

 

Finally the spanking stopped. Kyungsoo sobbed out in relief, resting his head against Jongin’s leg. He could hear Jongin breathe heavily over him and when Kyungsoo shifted, trying to relive the strain on his shoulders, he could feel Jongin’s hard cock against his side. 

 

“You did good.” Jongin said and Kyungsoo let out a muffled moan, feeling himself twitch in his underwear. “Come here.” Jongin gently guided his hands apart, praising him for keeping still as Kyungsoo sobbed out in relief. He helped him get up, sitting him in his lap. Kyungsoo relaxed back against Jongin’s broad chest, tears still rolling down his cheeks. 

 

“You did good my slut.” Jongin praised, rubbing his shoulders. Kyungsoo let out a whimper, his cock twitching. Yes! Praise him more. Tell him he was good. Tell him he was pretty. Tell him he was a slut. He needed to hear it. “You’re so cute when you cry.” Jongin whispered, wiping away a tear. “Cute little sluts should be rewarded, shouldn’t they?” He asked. 

 

Kyungsoo nodded, sniffling as he tried to get himself back into control. He was good. He would be rewarded. Jongin’s hand traced a path down his cheek, his neck, his chest, until it reached the barely concealed bulge of his underwear. He gently cupped Kyungsoo’s cock, rubbing his palm against the hard member and Kyungsoo tensed, his abdomen tightening. 

 

Fuck, he was so close, so so close already and Jongin had barely touched him. Jongin’s fingers continued to dance along his cock, making him whimper. He pushed his hips up, trying to get more of the friction, but Jongin wouldn’t let him. 

 

“Don’t be greedy.” Jongin warned. With strong hands he repositioned Kyungsoo’s legs until they were hanging outside of Jongin’s forcing him to spread his legs and expose himself. Jongin turned around in his office chair until they were facing the door, putting Kyungsoo on full display. 

 

“Daddy will give you your reward.” Jongin whispered, spreading his legs and making Kyungsoo spread his own even more. The hand slowly returned, tracing the outline of Kyungsoo’s cock beneath the thin fabric. There was a large wet spot where the cock head rested, precum dribbling out at a steady pace as Jongin’s fingers continued to explore. 

 

“I’ll fuck you after I’ve made you cum.” Jongin whispered in his ear, thumb swiping over the wet spot and making Kyungsoo twitch with pleasure. “I’ll take you hard and fast. You’re just a hole to me after all, aren’t you slut?” Jongin’s hand free hand travelled down his chest and lifted his shirt, revealing his tense abdomen. 

 

“Once I’m done, I could invite the rest of the department.” He continued, slowly stroking up Kyungsoo’s cock with gentle fingers, too gentle. Kyungsoo sobbed, a fresh wave of tears making its way down his cheeks from the teasing. “All I would have to do is shout, and they would be here.” 

 

Jongin’s breath was hot against Kyungsoo’s ear and Kyungsoo shuddered, a whimper escaping his mouth, The gag was now wet with spit, drool mixing with the wetness of tears on his cheeks. 

  
“They would see you like this. Hard, aching. I haven’t even touched your slutty hole and you’re already a mess. What will they think? Hmm?” Jongin’s hand teased the sensitive skin by his hip bone, teasing a line down towards the base to his cock and Kyungsoo squirmed, grabbing Jongin’s arms in a tight grip but neither pulling them away nor moving them closer. 

 

“You would become nothing more than the department whore after they’ve seen you.” Jongin tightened his grasp on Kyungsoo’s cock, giving it three rough strokes. Kyungsoo keened, arching in Jongin’s arms but still it wasn’t enough. He could feel more tears run down his cheeks, sobs shaking his chest as he tried to thrust up into fingers that were no longer there. 

 

“But that’s what you want right? You want to get fucked until you can’t walk, huh?” Jongin’s fingers returned once more. Kyungsoo was trembling, every muscle tense as he chased his high. He was so close, so so close. Please let him cum. He would be so so good just please let him cum. 

  
“You want Daddy to rent you out like a cheap little whore?” Jongin whispered and Kyungsoo frantically nodded. Yes please, please just fuck him he needed it. “You’re going to be good for Daddy and let him show you off like the good little boy you are?” Jongin’s thumb swiped over his cock head again. “Be my good little boy.” 

 

Kyungsoo screamed, his orgasm crashing down over him at the praise. His hands shook were they held on to Jongin, his eyes rolling back in his head as he shot his load. He could feel Jongin stroke him, milking him, and it was almost too much. His cries were muffled by the gag as he brokenly sobbed out ‘Daddy’. With each stroke his cock gave another feeble twitch, more cum dribbling out of the slit and every time it felt like he was cumming all over again. 

 

He twitched, weakly trying to pull Jongin’s hands away with little success. Jongin chuckled, spreading the semen over Kyungsoo’s underwear and making him sob and squirm from overstimulation. 

 

“You really came from that huh? Nothing more than dirty talk?” Jongin asked and Kyungsoo felt himself flush, realizing not only had he screamed, surely loud enough to be heard even through the gag, but he had also came from nothing more than a few touches and praise. He looked down, seeing Jongin’s large tanned hand resting against the gray fabric of his underwear and pale skin of his abdomen. He had really just came in his pants like some kind of teenager. 

 

“Well, now it’s my turn.” Jongin said and suddenly Kyungsoo found himself being hoisted up to standing. His knees were weak but thankfully he didn’t have to stand long before Jongin bent him over his desk, a strong hand between his shoulder blades keeping him in place. 

“We can’t only have the little whore having fun now, can we?” Jongin said, absently grinding his crotch against Kyungsoo’s ass as he searched for something. 

 

Kyungsoo let out a soft moan as he felt Jongin’s cock press against his naked ass. Subconsciously he spread his legs, his tried muscles working hard as he pushed up on his toes, rubbing himself against the member. Jongin laughed above him, gently stroking his lower back as he opened one of his desk drawers. 

  
The telltale sound of a lube bottle opening echoed out between them and the hand disappeared from Kyungsoo’s back. A moment later something cold landed on his ass, dripping down his crack. Kyungsoo whimpered as Jongin’s finger chased the dollop of lube, smearing it around his rim before unceremoniously pushing the first finger inside. 

 

He was quickly prepped. Jongin worked his relaxed muscles open with expert movements. Breathy moans and small whimpers accented each thrust of his fingers and by the time Jongin had three long fingers pumping in and out of him Kyungsoo’s legs were shaking too badly for him to stand on his tip toes. 

 

He could feel himself grow harder with each thrust, his spent cock coming to life again as Jongin scissored his long fingers. The pads of his fingers would sometimes reach that sweet spot inside Kyungsoo, making his entire body shudder with pleasure. He tried protesting, tried moving away, tried saying it was too much. But he wanted to be good, he wanted to chase that high again. 

 

Jongin would be the death of him. 

 

“Do you think I can fit my whole hand in here one day?” Jongin asked, accentuating his question with a particularly strong thrust. Kyungsoo’s eyes rolled back into his head, a high pitched keen muffled by the gag leaving him. “One day after the department has had its way with you, and you’re all loose and sloppy.” Jongin continued, his voice a deep purr. 

 

Kyungsoo shuddered at the words, flushing a deeper red from shame. Used by the whole department, passed around like some sort of fuck doll. Jongin overseeing it all. He couldn’t stop the moan that came at that thought no matter how much he wanted to. 

 

“Then Daddy will fit his whole hand inside of you, and you will know whose good little boy you are.” Jongin stated, teasing Kyungsoo’s rim with his pinky before pulling his fingers out all together. He pressed the tips of his thumbs inside and slowly spread Kyungsoo’s hole open. Kyungsoo shuddered, feeling his rim twitch but refusing to close as Jongin held him open. 

 

“Good.” Jongin spoke, making Kyungsoo whimper, and pulled his fingers out. With one quick final movement he gathered the lube that had pooled by Kyungsoo’s balls and pushed it inside with two of his fingers. “Even your hole is cute.” 

 

The fingers left him and the next moment Kyungsoo could feel the head of Jongin’s cock press against his rim. He gasped, grabbing hold of the edge of the desk as Jongin pushed inside. He was larger than Kyungsoo remembered and for a moment he feared he wouldn’t fit. But then Jongin gave a small thrust and the head popped inside. 

 

The growl that came from Jongin had Kyungsoo clench around the cock in his ass. It spread him open so good, so completely in a way Jongin’s fingers couldn’t do. He sighed as Jongin started feeding himself inside with small rocking motions. It burned, a pleasant ache that overpowered the left over sting from his cheeks. 

 

“Fuck, baby.” Jongin groaned again, his hands spreading out over the small of Kyungsoo’s back before grabbing him around his waist. “You’re even better than last time. So tight and warm for me. You’re made to take cock, aren’t you?” 

 

Kyungsoo whimpered in reply, trying to push back so he could finally feel Jongin bottom out. Jongin kept up his slow pace, ignoring the gasps and moans coming from Kyungsoo as he fed himself into the smaller professor. With a low moan Jongin pushed the last inch inside, unrelenting in his pressure and Kyungsoo’s rim gave way millimeter after millimeter.  

 

Once fully inside Jongin’s hands left Kyungsoo’s side, slowly stroking up his back before one settled in its familiar place between his shoulder blades and the other returned to his waist and hip. With another moan Jongin started pulling out, a slow drag of his cock, until he was halfway. With a snap of his hips he pushed back inside. 

 

Kyungsoo let out a cry, the impact of Jongin against his cheeks reigniting the pain from the spanking but the press of a cock against his prostate making him see stars. He clawed at the desk as Jongin repeated the movement, trying to get hold of anything to help ground him as a new explosion of pleasure mingled with the painful impact. 

 

Jongin ignored his struggles, working his thrusts up to a steady pace that had Kyungsoo gasping and moaning. His cheeks were wet with drool from the gag in his mouth and his knees were shaking from pleasure and exhaustion. Still he didn’t want it to stop. 

 

Jongin’s fingers tightened around his hip and Kyungsoo let out a cry as the other sped up his thrusts. The snapping of his hips against Kyungsoo’s ass had fresh tears spring to his eyes. It hurt with every thrust, his already bruised skin protesting at the assault, but the way Jongin’s cock stretched him open, filled him up so good. It reached every spot inside of him, made his nerves sing with pleasure. 

 

It was torture of the best kind. 

 

“Listen to you.” Jongin grunted, his breathing laboured. “Even with the gag you sound like a bitch in heat. Is my cock that good huh? Have you truly already turned into a braindead slut for me?” He laughed, marking his question with an extra hard thrust. Kyungsoo sobbed, toes curling in his shoes, and nodded. 

 

All he could feel, all he could focus on was the steady pounding of Jongin’s cock. His ass was on fire, both of pain and pleasure, and Jongin’s dirty talk only served to fuel it. The steady build of arousal in his abdomen were winding tighter and tighter with each question. 

 

“Fuck your hole twitches with each thrusts. Daddy should spank his little boy more often, make him pliant and ready for a fucking.” Jongin snapped his hips twice in quick succession before pausing, breathing heavily. “Fuck baby, I can’t see your pretty tears from there.” He said before his hands snaked under Kyungsoo’s arms and around his chest. 

 

He stood back up, taking Kyungsoo with him and making him arch his back. Kyungsoo sobbed, the motion had him pressed even closer to Jongin and his smarting cheeks were suffering from it. 

 

“Hold on to me.” Jongin growled in his ear and Kyungsoo nodded, reaching up behind him to grab hold of Jongin with one hand and wrapping his other around the hand Jongin had splayed over his chest. “Don’t let go. I want to see your pretty tears. I want to see you struggle to take me. I want to hear each moan and every breath. I want to see how good you are for me. Can you do that for Daddy baby? Be a good boy?” 

 

Kyungsoo obediently nodded, tightening his hold on Jongin. He was exhausted, every muscle weak from the spanking and orgasm, but for Jongin he would be a good boy. He groaned as Jongin started moving again, the hand not holding up Kyungsoo’s chest wrapped around his hip again. The new angle had Jongin pushing so much deeper and Kyungsoo was sure that if he looked down he would be able to see Jongin’s cock move inside him. 

 

Jongin set up a quick pace, his hips rolling roughly against Kyungsoo’s backside and making the smaller male shake and sob from the contact. Jongin continued to praise him, whispering in his ear how good he looked, how well he was taking him and how he wanted to fuck Kyungsoo in front of the school, show off how well he could take cock. 

 

Kyungsoo nodded at every statement, moaning and whimpering as Jongin worked him closer and closer to orgasm. The ball of arousal in his abdomen was wound tight again, almost painfully so, and Kyungsoo sobbed out a fresh wave of tears as Jongin worked his hips harder, faster. 

 

“You’re gonna cum just from my cock like last time baby?” Jongin growled in his ear and Kyungsoo let out a keen, Jongin’s cock hitting his prostate right on. He shook his head. He couldn’t. His cock was spent. He was spent. He wasn’t even sure if he could come despite desperately needing to. 

 

“No?” Jongin asked, pressing his lips against the side of his jaw. Kyungsoo gasped, breathing shallow between his sobs and Jongin’s dangerous hips. He felt like he was floating, like everything that existed was just the two of them locked in an endless struggle between pain and pleasure. 

 

“Is Daddy going to have to make you cum?” Jongin’s voice was sweet, but the way he quickly snapped his hips made his statement anything but. “Am I going to have to fuck an orgasm out of you? Or can you be a good little boy and cum for Daddy?” 

 

Kyungsoo desperately wanted to nod his head. He wanted to be good, to have Jongin praise him over how well he was doing. But he couldn’t. He was exhausted, and he was close, so so close yet so so far. He gasped, letting out a long keen as Jongin continued to assault his prostate. 

 

“Let Daddy take care of you baby.” Jongin whispered, voice rough and thick with arousal. Kyungsoo nodded, resting his head against Jongin’s chest and holds on for dear life. The hand holding his hips left, stroking the sensitive skin of his belly before wrapping around his cock. 

 

Kyungsoo whimpered at the contact. It was immediately too much. Jongin’s fingers burning as they freed him from his underwear. He pulled back, trying to get away from the fingers but only ending up impaling himself further on Jongin’s member. He cried as Jongin swirled his fingers around the head of his cock, feeling his eyes cross as the other gave it the first tug. 

 

“No, no.” He could hear himself breathe though the gag but he didn’t actually want Jongin to stop. The fingers around his cock continued to pull and stroke, touch by touch bringing him closer and closer to orgasm. Kyungsoo shuddered, his hips twitching as he tried to figure out if pushing into Jongin’s fist or back against his cock was better. 

 

“Cum for me.” Jongin whispered into his ear, pressing his thumb against the underside of Kyungsoo’s cock.. Kyungsoo twitched, his eyes rolling back into his head as he gave a soundless scream. The orgasm ripped through him quickly but forcefully, leaving him breathless. His cock twitched feebly, barely shooting anything despite the power of his orgasm. 

 

“Daddy.” Kyungsoo sobbed around the gag, his entire frame shaking as Jongin strokes the last bit of semen out of his cock. 

 

“Fuck fuck fuck baby.” Jongin groaned, losing his rhythm. A moment later he let out a deep moan, doubling over forwards and taking Kyungsoo with him as he came. Kyungsoo could feel him spill inside of him, could feel every pulse of Jongin’s cock as he emptied himself inside the smaller. His own dick gave a tried twitch in Jongin’s strong grip, a final drop of cum beading at the tip. 

 

With a groan Jongin moved the hand holding up Kyungsoo’s chest to brace himself against the table, still breathing heavily from the aftershakes of his orgasm. Kyungsoo felt himself slowly collapse down onto the desk, his knees too weak to hold him upright. 

 

The movement had Jongin’s cock slipping free and Kyungsoo whimpered at the empty feeling that followed. He could feel himself gaping and the slow trickle of what he knew was semen running down his balls and soaking into his ruined underwear. 

  
“Fuck.” Jongin cursed again, still catching his breath. Kyungsoo gave a belated sob as the tingle of afterglow started to fill his limbs. His entire body felt numb. He felt used, abused, and amazing. “You’re a real champ Kyungsoo.” Jongin spoke, straightening up, and looking down at Kyungsoo collapsed on his desk. 

 

Two quick fingers scraped up his balls and fed the cum back into him and Kyungsoo let out another sob, his legs shaking. He couldn’t stop Jongin from going a second round even if he wanted to. He was completely at the other’s mercy. 

  
“Damn. I need to get you a plug for next time.” Jongin spoke, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on Kyungsoo’s underwear before moving up to untie the gag. Slowly he pulled the fabric free from the smaller’s mouth, helping him raise his head and grabbing a tissue to wipe some of the drool away from his cheeks. 

 

“Come here.” Jongin said, gently helping Kyungsoo up and into his lap as he sat down in the office chair. “Let Daddy take care of you.” His thumb stroked over Kyungsoo’s cheek, wiping away dried tears. 

 

“My good little boy.” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked my work please leave a Kudos and comment, I really appreciate it <3


End file.
